princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Jocelyn Drakken
'''Jocelyn Drakken '''is the caring distinguished daughter of Shego and Dr. Drakken. She is the psychologist for both the Vanguard League and the Young Blood Alliance. Background Jocelyn was mentioned in episode Showdown in Noon where Drake asks her to talk to Victor about his coping methods. Jocelyn is a world class psychologist. Like her father and older brother, she is considered a genius, but instead of using her smarts for science and technology, she uses it to help people. She is one of the youngest and most brilliant psychologists around, and part of that is contributed to the powers she inherited from her mother, which allows her to delve deep into her client’s minds to find the source of their troubles. Though besides that, it seems like she can’t use her powers physical like her mother and she’s not much of fighter. She has clients of all ages, but she’s drawn to helping young adults, adolescents, and children the most. And with her being trans herself, she is an advocate for LGBT youth. She is now the psychologist for both the Vanguard and YBA, which causes tension for both groups since they fear she might leak their secrets, but Jocelyn swears by her oath of confidentiality. Personality Jocelyn is caring and is always there to lend a listening ear especially toward her clients. Though her family’s trademark snarkiness is also present in her, so she might accidentally say something blunt or sarcastic. She’s considered a neutral minded person, and listens to both sides of a story before expressing her opinion. She is positive but not super cheery. Usually acts in a dignified and professional manner, unless she’s with her brother where she goofs off more. Appearance Jocelyn’s skin is a bit more paler and green compared to her brother and she overall looks more like her mother. She has green eyes and black hair in a long ponytail. She wears a yellow sweater dress with a plum colored blazer. She wears black stockings and black high heel shoes. Relationships Shego and Drakken Both her parents are okay with the fact that Jocelyn is trans, with Shego claiming that she “wanted a daughter anyway.” Drakken is most annoyed with that fact that she’s wasting her talents on a social science instead of a “real science” or technology. Besides that, he’s still uses her to get one up on Charles saying things such as “Why can’t you be like your sister?” when referring to his laziness. Charles Charles and her always been close with each other, with him being a bit protective of her even before her transition since she was usually a target for bullying. The two spend most of their time throwing playful snarky remarks at each other and playing computer games. Charles calls her a lot of dorky nicknames which annoys her. Gigi After being told all about her by Charles and him asking Jocelyn to come talk to her, Gigi and Jocelyn become close and share a sisterly bond. The two have deep conversations about their lives as trans girls and generally just talk about things Gigi really couldn’t talk about with the other girls. Quotes After talking to all the girls in the House, plus Rogen, Jocelyn stormed in Charles’ room. “What the hell are you guys doing to these kids?! Two of them extremely stressed and I’m pretty sure one of them is borderline suicidal!” ---- Drake glared intensely at Jocelyn, who was sitting across him at his desk. “And why should I trust you? How do I know you won’t tell our secrets to the Vanguard League?” Jocelyn crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knee. “I’m under an oath of confidentiality, Drake. I’m just here to help you guys out, no matter the side you’re on. But I’ll give you a deal. If I ever leak any of your secrets to the Vanguard League… you have my permission to kill me.” Drake chuckled. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” he said with a devilish grin. ---- “So what’s going on with Ma and Pa, Jojo?” Charles asked. “For the love of God, don’t call me that.” Jocelyn sneered. Trivia * Jocelyn (along with Sky and Levi) were introduced for a bit of a guide for PrincessCallyie's 2018 Next Gen Contest. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Super Human Hybird Category:20 years old Category:Next Gen Category:Civilian Category:Minor Characters